The Laughter of Changing Faces
by MissB8604
Summary: Mostly AngelCollins...rest of the group mentioned as well. Angel wants to change Collins' face. Is he ready for the results of Angel's work?


**Author's Notes: Came up with this during my Music Appreciation class, I still have no idea why I even thought of this when we were talking about the Essential Elements of Music. Oh well! **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**Please read, review and enjoy! **

**The Laughter of Changing Faces**

"You know, you should really let me do your eyebrows one day." Angel said tracing her French manicured finger along Collins' immensely thick eyebrows.

It was a lazy but comfortable Saturday afternoon and the two lovers lay in bed chatting and enjoying each other for most of the day. They'd head over to Joanne and Maureen's for dinner around 7:30, but right now it was barely 5. Collins and Angel never needed to do too much to have a good time.

"Angel you are _not_ touchin' my eyebrows." Collins said as he absentmindedly rubbed Angel's back.

"But they're bushy." She pouted.

"That's how I like 'em."

"Well _I_ don't."

Collins closed his eyes on the verge of a nap. "I'm well aware of that Ang."

Doing Maureen's famous dramatic sigh, Angel laid her head on Collins' chest. "I really want to do your eyebrows."

"Do your own then Angel." The professor responded.

Angel got up leaning on her right elbow. "I did. See!" Collins opened one eye so that he could see his girl pointing at her professionally done eyebrows. "Don't you _want_ yours to look like _these_?"

"You did that?"

Angel beamed. "Yep."

Quickly raising his eyebrows in response Collins settled back down into the bed, attempting to take the nap that he promised himself. He'd need the rest if he was going to party as much as he planned on. "Let's take a nap babe."

Flopping herself on her back and crossing her arms like a child, Angel sighed louder this time. "I don't want to take a nap!"

"Well I'll gladly sleep for both of us."

"_Collllinnnssss_…" Angel whined. "_Let me dooo yourrrr eyyyyyebrowsss_."

If Angel knew anything about her man, which she knew quite a few things, she knew that if she pouted enough she'd get her way eventually. Collins was famous for that and the whole group knew it. Usually Angel never took advantage of that, but this was just too important to ignore.

Angel waited a few seconds waiting for him to brake, which he didn't. This was new. "_Baaaabbbbbyyyyy_…"

Keeping his close and standing his ground the professor sighed. "Please don't do that Ang." Figuring if he saw the face she was making he'd brake in a second, he turned his back to her, grabbed the pillow from underneath him and slammed it on his head. Angel had him on strings and he adored every second of it.

Lightly pressing him so he rocked back toward her, Angel continued to play her game. "I promise it won't hurt!"

Collins placed his fingers on his eyebrow and cringed when he began to remember the first time Angel tried to pluck his eyebrows. "You said that the last time Angel Schunard."

"Well if you wouldn't have moved, it wouldn't have hurt so badly." Angel said smiling fondly at the memory.

"Ha!" Collins laughed loudly. "If you weren't plucking like a maniac, I would have acted the way I did."

"You know I like to do things fast those Tom." Angel said smirking at her double meaning.

Collins leaned over to meet Angel's mischievous eyes. "You are not plucking my eyebrows Angel!"

Sitting up Angel turned toward her boyfriend. "Fine, I'll numb them with ice! Just let me get the stray ones."

"No Ang." Collins said firmly.

Poking her mouth out and making her eyes look like glass Angel pouted. "_Plllleeeeaaassse?_"

"Okay! Ohhh kay! That is enough! Fine Angel! Fine…" The professor said not being able to take that face anymore. "You can do it." He said quietly, realizing what pain he was about to go through.

Angel put her hand up to her ear trying to pretend like she couldn't hear him. "What did you say?"

"I said you can do it." Collins mumbled.

"Do what Thomas?" Angel asked innocently.

"Do-my-eyebrows." He spat out.

"Yay!" Angel screamed as she ran over to her vanity for the tweezers, a cotton ball and alcohol.

"Okay, where could we sit?" She looked around the room figuring it wouldn't do and leaned over to where she could see the old lazy boy chair Collins had got from a student of his earlier that week. "Let's go sit in the chair!"

Collins reluctantly got out of bed and followed his woman to his death, or so he thought.

"Sit."

The professor did as he was told as Angel straddled him. Collins seductively smirked at Angel, grabbing her behind. "You know, we haven't christened this chair yet."

Angel tried to situate herself so she could work properly. "_We_ haven't, but I'm sure your student has."

Shaking the idea out of his head Collins watched Angel as she poured some alcohol onto the cotton ball. "What the hell is the alcohol for?"

"Don't panic Thomas; I have to clean the damn thing." The drag queen said as she thoroughly wiped the tweezers clean. "We have to be sanitary. Okay, ready?"

"No." Collins said curtly. Angel kissed both of Collins' eyebrows and eventually placed a light kiss on his lips. "Say goodbye to those bushy ass eyebrows!"

Angel leaned in spotting one of the many hairs that just had to go, as the tweezers clenched on to one Collins winced. "Wait!"

"What is it Tom?" Angel said, tired of him being such a baby.

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Not if you don't stop moving and hold still!"

Closing his eyes, Collins endured the inevitable. Each hair hurt like no end, and Angel seemed to have no remorse. Never in his life had he ever had his eyebrows plucked and he knew his conservative grandparents were turning in their graves. Expertly shaping and plucking Angel was in a trance, often what she did when she was drumming not hearing Collins' shrill yelps of pain.

After what seemed like hours, Angel got up from her place on Collins' lap and looked at him from a little distance. "Damn I'm good!"

When Collins opened his eyes, the world seemed to be a different place. His eyebrows were still very sore and he grimaced at the thought of how they'd look when he went back to school. If they didn't know he was gay, they'd sure as hell know now. "What do they look like?"

"Oh no! We're going to be late Tom, get dressed!" Angel said rushing into the bedroom.

Collins squinted at the clock. "It's only 6 Angel!" He called out to his girl.

"I know! We still need to pick up some things before we go so we need to go now!"

How long did it take her to pluck his eyebrows? What in the world did they look like? Had time somehow rushed by him without him knowing it? Was he pushed into a black hole?

Figuring Angel was right, he rushed into the bedroom as he and Angel got dressed in record time.

Finally out on the street, Collins noticed people were looking at him a lot more than they usually did. First he looked at himself, nothing to out of the ordinary there. Then he looked at Angel, who looked stunning as usual. Was it Angel? Sure, the blonde wig brought stares because of how no one in that particular neighborhood had blonde hair, but these were different ones, they were at him. Shaking it off, the couple bought booze and Collins brought a small stash of marijuana for Roger and himself.

Angel and Collins could hear Maureen yelling at Mark from the other side of the door. "Angel!" She said hugging and squealing with Angel who let go of Collins' hand so she could hug her. "You look great girl!"

Angel held her head up. "You know it honey." She said as she sashayed into the apartment hugging Joanne.

"Collins!" As Maureen lunged for the tall man, she stopped mid hug to look at him. "What happened to your eyebrows?"

The professor felt himself panic. "What do you mean what happened to my eyebrows?"

Leaning to get a better view of the two, Angel smiled. "I did them."

"Umm, okay." Maureen said kissing him on the cheek and having a worried look on her face as Collins walked before her.

Joanne quickly hugged Collins, saying something about going to the kitchen. "What's wrong with Jo? I bought her favorite stoli."

Maureen cleared her throat. "Nothing, you know how she is."

Roger and Mimi laughed loudly as they came in from the patio. When the couple spotted Angel and Collins, hugs were shared not to mention the looks they gave Collins.

"What the hell happened to your face man?" Roger bluntly asked, Mimi shoving him in the ribs.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" The guitarist said rubbing his ribs; Mimi's elbows were extremely bony.

"For being an asshole." Mimi said coldly before grabbing Collins' hand and walking toward the bathroom.

After they had walked out of the room, Roger continued to rub his side as he sat across from Angel placing his feet on top of the coffee table. "Davis, get your filthy shoes off of my table."

"Roar." Roger said smirking. "So what the hell did you do to Collins?"

Angel looked over at the man who had the stupidest grin on his face. "I can't wait until Mark gets his camera on that!"

"There's nothing wrong with his eyebrows. They weren't looking right, so I made them look right."

Taking a sip of the stoli that Collins had amply supplied, Roger obnoxiously laughed. "They look just like yours."

"What's wrong with my eyebrows?"

"Nothing is wrong with _you_ having your eyebrows like that. It's Tom who doesn't look right. Do you know how long it takes eyebrows to grow back to a point that you can deal with them again? That shit is almost permanent."

"He looks fine Roger Davis, now shut your mouth." Angel said ending the conversation. "Besides, Collins can grow hair faster than you can make Mimi want to take her clothes off for you." Satisfied with her answer, Angel walked toward the kitchen to help Joanne with the food.

Not quite understand what she meant, Roger shrugged and continued to grin as he thought about how Collins must feel as he probably looked in the mirror.

"Oh Sweet Jesus." The man said as he looked into the mirror. His eyebrows _were_ exactly like Angel's, thin and pointy at the end.

Mimi just watched in horror. "You should have asked me sweetie, Angel likes her eyebrows very…umm...different."

"She just said that she was fixing them, not reshaping them into some kind of design for a skirt she's making!" If the students at NYU saw him, they'd not only laugh but wonder what their professor did on the weekend.

Without having any time to react, the door to the bathroom burst open revealing a semi-tipsy Roger holding Mark's beloved camera collecting this memory all on tape. "Here I have anarchist extraordinaire Thomas B. Collins, sporting his latest take on style. The eyebrows of the incomperable Madame Angel Dumott, the IT person in all of Paris!"

"I'm going to hurt you somethin' bad Davis." Collins said glaring. "Turn the God damn camera off."

Mark had managed to grab the camera out of harms way as Collins pummeled the rocker to the floor, Mimi all the while shouting and laughing at the same time. "ANGEL! COLLINS IS KILLING ROGER!"

"What?" Angel said as she, Maureen and Joanne followed the voices into the hallway.

Joanne feared for her awards that sat upon shelves a few feet above the men who were slamming one another against the wall. "COLLINS! ROGER! STOP IT!"

All the others could do was laugh as Collins held Roger in a massive nookie, causing the guitarist to laugh like a little school girl. Mark took this opportunity for major payback for Collins as he filmed the whole thing. "Close on Roger laughing like a little girl, a laugh only Collins can bring out and extra close on our group, having the time of our lives." He turned the camera toward himself with his friends laughing in the background. "Last shot for today and for once, I'm going to live it."


End file.
